


Silently Screaming 默嚣

by Asinarc



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沙漠里的PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silently Screaming 默嚣

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概处于第二部中“被剪掉的剧情”那里  
> 一句对话都没写的纯描述（听着就觉得看着好累）  
> Newt/Thomas 斜线前后代表攻受

Newt记得是自己先靠过去，但Thomas同时也迎了上来，所以他记不清谁先吻上的谁，或者说谁才是主动的那一个。他的头痛得像是有人在用小刀挫他的头骨，隐约有着头昏之前的模糊的迷怔。而Thomas的舌尖压在他的舌根下，急切地掠过他的口腔，这让一切似乎就变得情有可原。  
  
他刚刚几乎站起身，又被Thomas拉了回来。一个吻显然不够，然后就变成了两个三个，连续不断。呼吸没那么重要。Thomas的鼻息和Newt呼出的热气交织在一起。沙漠的夜晚太冷了。Newt几乎打起寒颤。他的手伸进Thomas的衣服把他拉近，对方肩胛的皮肤熨帖着他的掌心。  
  
Thomas的体温总是比别人高出一点，就现在而言那不是暖而是烫，就像他们身后烧得正旺的篝火一样把气氛和情绪都搞得近乎浮于表面的躁。Thomas的手扣住他的后脑，Newt将他拉得更近，好像把对方当做唯一热源。  
  
更多的吻。他勉强得以在间隙中吸气，舌头搅在一起，用力吸吮他的下唇。沙子。细砂和砾石硌着Newt的手臂，他用沾满沙子的手去抓Thomas同样脏兮兮的头发，手指缠在他的头发里轻轻拉扯。  
  
Thomas略微吃痛地下意识稍挣，但并没有躲开，他的喉咙里泄露出动物一样的喉音。Newt在他的后颈上留下安抚地碎吻，牙齿不轻不重地划过皮肤，又换了舌头舔过自己留下的红印。他空闲的那只（冰凉的）手顺着Thomas的髋骨向下滑握住了他的阴茎。  
  
Thomas猛地缩了一下，也许是被冷得刺激到了，也有可能是和过度刺激的快感并存。Newt另一只手用力摁住他的肩膀，篝火烧灼木头的噼啪声告诉他们时间不多。他一开始还存了心思缓慢套弄，用圈起的手指摩挲龟头上下捋动，很快就失去了耐心地加快速度。  
  
等到差不多的时候，他沾着对方前液的手指插进Thomas体内。紧窒的内壁没能把事情变得简单一点。干涩。Newt尝试性地弯曲手指，他猜想只有疼痛，因为Thomas颤巍巍呼出一口气。  
  
焦灼。他心里的焦躁感像一条被活吞了的蜥蜴在胃里翻腾，在他的胸口里尖叫着试图钻出嗓子又被咽回去。这回Newt不确定该归咎于性欲还是干燥的天气。Thomas的额头抵着地面，他没法看到对方表情，Thomas显然也不准备让他看到。  
  
Newt复又用手照顾Thomas因疼痛而半萎的前端，Thomas在用力呼吸的时候身子起伏。他进入Thomas身体的时候还没有做好准备，疼痛同样也像活剥皮一样席卷着他的大脑。Newt的头又开始疼，像是一个不详的预兆。  
  
Thomas终于忍不住从紧咬的牙关间泄出呻吟，Newt的吻压在他的脊椎上。他小心翼翼地用起皮的嘴唇磨蹭，紧抓着Thomas的手指却扣得更用力，陷进他的皮肤里，勒出一圈白痕。  
  
他缓慢又强硬地插进深处，Thomas的手指死死抠在地上，指甲几乎翻起，小臂胀起青筋。他们一声不吭，把声音咬在克制的喘息里，不远处的同伴还在沉沉睡着。沙漠太安静了，风卷起沙子的声音被压抑在Thomas的一声闷哼里。  
  
Newt的手握住Thomas的手腕，又挤进他的指间。他的手指磕磕碰碰地与对方的五指交缠。Newt抽插的速度依然不疾不徐。疼痛。Thomas绞紧他的手指，窝得他关节发酸，骨头硬邦邦地硌在地上。他同样不好受，Newt的阴茎在Thomas几乎没有润滑的体内被夹得生疼，在刺啦啦近乎折磨的性爱中只有那么稍纵即逝的一丝快感。然后疼痛本身就变成了快感。  
  
他不明原因地浑身发抖，与Thomas的身体贴得更近。冷汗湿透了对方脊背。他不知道经过多久以后才渐渐适应，进出的过程不再那么辛苦而变得稍显轻易。他的顶端蹭到了Thomas的前列腺，Thomas发出“啊”的一声单音，原本几乎疲软的阴茎又挺了起来。纯生理性的强制勃起。Newt又一次顶上那个位置，Thomas弓起背靠上Newt的身体，紧绷的肌肉颤抖。他放松了很多，给人一种身体大敞的错觉，尽管事实完全不是这样。Newt的抽插越来越容易，疼痛在逐渐消失，反而变得像是享受而不是抚慰。  
  
这不是他想要的，他们不需要享受，死亡像悬在他们头上的达摩克利斯之剑，他们需要的是活着。Newt的牙齿咬住Thomas的的肩膀，在绷紧的肌肉上留下一个渗血的牙印，加快了抽插的速度。他尝到血和汗的咸味，只是更使劲，而没有松开口。他松口，舌尖在凹凸的伤痕上打转，流连于Thomas背后的其他伤疤上。  
  
呼吸。Newt重重撞进Thomas的体内，累积的快感让对方发出闷声的呻吟。Thomas几乎想要拗断一样地狠狠夹着Newt的指关节，甚至不像是一个紧握。快感。沙子摩擦着他的膝盖，他半是恨恨地用力顶弄，直到Thomas扣紧他的手指射了出来。  
  
他紧跟着高潮，精液从对方股间流下。Thomas没有回头看他，也许因为他还没来得及回头看他。他开始觉得冷了，风钻进他的后领，冻得他一个激灵，不得不双手搓着手臂汲取摩擦中微末的温暖。篝火快要熄了。现在他应该说些什么，或者什么都不说。  
  
Newt没有什么可说的。他身后靠着一棵死透枯树的树干，粗糙的树皮隔着衣服仍然刺密地扎他。Thomas从上向下地俯视他。他现在在看他了。这不是第一次，也许也不是最后一次，每一次都结束得戛然而止。Thomas的眼睛就像他第一次见到的那样突如其来又猝不胜防，几乎能洞穿他的灵魂。  
  
他有一瞬间想要坦白：最近难以抑制的头痛和无力。但没有人会把它当做一个症状，这更像是一个辩解。他以为Thomas会和他提起这件事。他的手摁上沙子：冰凉、没有余温，他猜测地下某处还埋着尸骸。  
  
Thomas看着他，Newt努力不畏缩地回望。然后Thomas弯腰把他拉进一个深吻。他的拇指托在Newt脸侧，几乎小心翼翼。Newt在迷惑中回吻。这个吻非同寻常的温柔，Thomas的舌头慢悠悠掠过Newt的口腔内壁，蹭过他的牙齿和舌根。对方轻咬他的下唇，始终没有先行撤开。  
  
Newt想要开口询问，想要开诚布公，他的心里喊着“Tommy”却没让声音钻出嗓子。这个感觉太好了他完全无意破坏。Thomas的呼吸吞吐在他的齿间，Newt搂他的脖子将他拉近，Thomas的胸膛与他贴在一起，他的体温暖得像是暴晒后的石板。于是死亡变得无关紧要。死亡始终无关紧要。  
  
END


End file.
